When debugging software code, a user/programmer would typically use a debugger to determine how the software functions during execution. Some basic functions of the debugger are to put breakpoints into the code and to inspect data structures of the inspected software. When debugging a graphical user interface, it is very difficult and time consuming for the programmer to find the relationship between graphical components displayed by the debugged application and the related source code and data structure as exposed by a traditional debugger.
The present invention provides a new and useful method and system for debugging a user interface.